


It's Not Christmas Yet

by savant (timequaked)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: re-upload from ff.n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timequaked/pseuds/savant
Summary: Dave teases Emily about her means of windshield frost removal, then offers her something better. Much better.





	It's Not Christmas Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the cmrossiprentiss Fall Classic on Livejournal with the prompt "frost," and previously posted on ff.net in 2011. It's in two chapters, but I'm not going to be posting the second one until December or it'll ruin the aesthetic. :P Honestly though if you're eager enough to read the continuation I'm sure you can find it on LJ if you look hard enough.

They had been gone for two weeks on a case in central Florida. DC had a light freeze the night before, and the cool, crisp air that greeted them back home was a welcome change from the 80-degree days down south. Hotch gave them the rest of the day off and didn't expect any reports until the next day, so the team rushed to get home. Dave was on his way to his truck when he spotted Emily doing...something. He stopped next to her car, where she was bent over the hood scraping away at the frost on the windshield with what looked like her driver's license. Dave raised an eyebrow and huffed out a quiet laugh.

"What are you doing?"

Emily straightened up and turned around, wiping the line of frost on her license onto her coat. "What? You've never done this before?"

Dave shook his head. "Can't say I have. A while back someone invented something specifically for that very task. You should get one."

Emily rolled her eyes. "One of the many things I forgot to repurchase when I got back."

"Wait here," Dave said. He walked a few spaces down to his truck and opened the passenger side. After a few short moments of rummaging behind the seat, he pulled out what he was looking for and brought it back to Emily. "Here, use this. It's heated and will get that off faster."

"Oooh, aren't we fancy?" She took the scraper from him and went back to work clearing the windshield.

"If you're nice, maybe I'll get you one for Christmas."

Emily moved around her car, scraping at the driver's side and back windows before moving on to the rear window. "I was hoping for something a little more expensive," she said, giving him a wink.

Dave smiled at her. "I'll spring for one with a brush on the other end for snow removal."

"Wow, you sure know exactly what to get a girl." She handed the scraper back to Dave and shoved her cold hands into her coat pockets.

"You don't want one of these fancy things?" he asked, holding the scraper up like a trophy.

Emily laughed and shook her head. "I'll probably go buy one on the way home. I don't really want to keep using my license to do this till the end of December."

"How about a date instead?"

Emily raised her eyebrows and blinked. A date? With Rossi? After four years, finally a date with Rossi? ' _God, please let him be serious..._ ' She cleared her throat. "A date?"

"Yeah, a date. You know, dinner and dancing and all that. Don't tell me you've never heard of those, either." He grinned at her.

"Yeah," Emily nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'd like that. But you have to spend more on it than one of those," she said, gesturing her head towards the ice scraper.

"I've got a few months to plan," he said. "I'm sure I can come up with something worth your while."

Emily pouted slightly. Was he seriously going to wait until Christmas? What a cruel bastard.

Dave smiled and reached a hand out to brush Emily's hair out of her face. He thought he saw a tinge of red on her cheeks, but it could very well have been from the chill in the air. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Emily closed her eyes and raised a hand up to touch his. When she opened her eyes again to look at him, he was still smiling. Dave brushed his thumb lightly against her lips and she shivered. From the cold, his touch, whatever it was, she didn't know. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She leaned in ever so slightly.

Dave shook his head and stepped back. "It's not Christmas yet, Emily." He winked at her.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him. "That's just mean," she said, trying so very hard not to smile.

Dave shrugged and turned around and started walking to his truck.

"Really mean!"

"Christmas, Emily!" he called behind him. "Christmas!"


End file.
